Project Summary/Abstract The COVID-19 pandemic in the US and the world has had an impact both physical to psychological on individuals far beyond that of the acute illness. While resources and attention have rapidly and appropriately shifted to this current crisis, it is unclear how the virus and necessary community level responses to slow the spread of the virus have impacted ongoing needs for cancer prevention and screening activities as well as treatment and support for the particularly vulnerable cancer survivor population. Impacts of the pandemic may vary from simply delaying screening activities, to changed perceptions regarding cancer risk, to feelings of being disconnected from needed services, to disruption of treatment and suspension of social supports for cancer survivors. Our proposed research explores and quantifies the impact of COVID-19 and the necessary public health response to the crisis on cancer screening and risk behaviors among a random sample of individuals across our catchment area, as well as the unique and potentially more challenging effects on cancer survivors. An early understanding of these issues will allow us to be more effective in providing necessary novel supports to cancer survivors as well as identifying how to maintain screening and risk reducing behaviors both during the crisis and as we slowly return to a more normal state. Surveys, using constructs agreed upon by funded collaborating cancer centers and the NCI, assess psychosocial and behavioral impacts of COVID-19 on two target populations, a stratified probabilistic sample of households in Oregon and cancer patients and survivors from the Knight Cancer Institute residing in Oregon. Using an entirely app based data collection platform, the Healthy Oregon Project (HOP), surveys will be administered in a manner that allows for ease of participation from any location with cellular service, does not require in person contact, and is highly flexible allowing for the addition of surveys and opportunities for additional study contact rapidly and inexpensively. Differences in knowledge and attitudes about COVID-19, mitigation interventions related to the global pandemic, and its impact on mental health and well-being will are assessed through the application of multiple statistical approaches. Results from this research will inform a cancer center's understanding of the impacts of COVID-19 on cancer prevention and control and help guide development of education and communication strategies designed to effectively address specific challenges that were brought about by both the disease and our necessary social and public health response to the disease.